Livestock tags have been commonly used to identify livestock for many years. Traditionally, livestock tags were typically in the form of ear tags having indicia printed thereon for identifying the particular animal. More recently, technological advances in the identification of livestock has included the use of small transponders which are retained within the ear tag, and generate an identification signal in response to an electromagnetic interrogation field generated by a transmitter/receiver. Once interrogated, the transponder sends the identification signal, the signal is received, and recorded/processed to make identification of the particular animal. Transponders of this type may also be equipped with memory chips that may contain a wide array of information on the particular animal. Accordingly, identification of livestock has advanced so that a vast amount of information may be stored within the memory chip, and can be easily downloaded to the receiver. The use of transponder technology has greatly improved the capability to track and maintain records on each animal.
As time progresses, the trend in governmental control of livestock has been to require even greater information about each animal. Thus, identification requirements continue to increase in terms of the amount and type of data that must be maintained on each animal. Even with the use of transponders, the transponders may become separated from the animal, thus resulting in potential mis-identification of an animal, or at least delayed identification. In order to prevent mis-identification of an animal, redundant identification devices may be used on a particular animal, for example, use of a transponder and a visual tag.
Although advances have been made for livestock identification, the same general requirements still remain for use of devices that are attached to an animal's ear. For example, it is advantageous to have ear tags that are easily installed, minimize damage to the animal's ear, and can withstand the stresses that are placed upon the ear tag by the animal and the environment. It is also advantageous to have tags which can be installed by existing ear tag applicators/installers.
From time to time, it may also be necessary to obtain a tissue sample from the animal for analysis. For example, a tissue sample may be required for disease testing, DNA testing, or other purposes. Tissue sampling may become a more standard requirement in the future as government regulations become more stringent in terms of identifying every aspect of an animal, to include its lineage, and proof of its general state of health.